


You Can Come By Anytime

by Iamablobfish



Series: Barisi musings [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: 2/14, Anyways, M/M, Mention of sex, Nothing explicit, Song fic, barba practically runs away, based on a The Band CAMINO song, carisi is suave, it's a barisi anthem, its called 2/14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamablobfish/pseuds/Iamablobfish
Summary: Rafael only rolled his eyes, turning away from him and heading for the stairs. If he had to stand and wait for the elevator, with Sonny's eyes on him, he might give in and go running back into the apartment. Taking five flights of stairs down was just the better option.





	You Can Come By Anytime

Rafael and Sonny lay next to each other, coming down on their own terms. This was the first time they'd been together like this, and it had been very spur of the moment. This was how he usually liked to do things, not having time for a relationship. Sleeping with people and hardly ever seeing them again. It was easier, with how busy he was, to feign intimacy when he had time. He was worried about this though... the two worked so closely together... but as Carisi curled up into Rafael's side, laying his head on the older man's shoulder, Rafael figured he'd worry about that later. 

Just as Sonny was starting to fall asleep, his eyes slipping shut for only a millisecond before Rafael was jolting out from under him, unable to sit still with his anxiety. He couldn't lay here and cuddle with his coworker, especially if he wanted to keep things that way. 

Sonny rubbed his eyes and sat up, yawning involuntarily and watching Rafael for a minute as he gathered his clothes. His confusion was obvious on his face, although Barba tried not to look at him because _goddammit that pout was too cute..._

"Hey, where are you going? I thought maybe we could spoon for a little bit." He said, accent somewhat hidden under the soft whine of someone ready to go to bed and being kept from it. "Come on, lay back down. Please?"

Oh God, this man was going to kill him. "I can't... I have to go home." Raf said, trying to keep his voice short, although a quick glance over at Carisi seemed to involuntarily soften the hard lines he'd drawn between them. He reluctantly sat on the bed, Sonny curling almost instantly into his side and bringing the blanket with him. Rafael absently rubbed his hand up and down Sonny's back as he continued to speak. "I just have some stuff I have to get done."

"So, what, you're gonna leave me here all alone?" The Detective asked, and it was obvious he was making himself seem even more pathetic in an attempt to get Rafael to do what he wanted. And it was almost working. 

"I... I can't stay; this has already become more of a conflict of interest than should exist between us. A Detective and an ADA having sex..." He said, and it was obvious how taken Raf already was with him, hardly noticing the way Sonny's eyes lit up with his wording. 

"Having sex? Not 'had sex'?" He asked, tone a little hopeful, but he didn't push it past the little comment. Instead, he sat up and tangled a hand in Rafael's hair, kissing his way up his neck before getting to his ear. Then, he turned his head and kissed him softly on the mouth for a minute before pulling away entirely and falling back into the inviting warmth of his bed. Rafael hated to admit that he missed being next to him already, standing up as soon as he was free so he wouldn't be convinced to stay. 

"Don't get your hopes up." He said, a tone in his voice matching the one he uses when they tease each other at work. Sonny rolled his eyes, standing as Rafael finished getting dressed and pulling on a discarded pair of boxers, stretching and popping his joints, not unaware that he had Raf's attention. Once Rafael was finished gathering all of his stuff, Carisi walked him to the door, hands rubbing his arms as he padded behind him through the apartment.

Barba had only made it about halfway down the hallway before he heard Carisi calling to him from his front door. He turned only halfway, catching him stepping into the hallway.

"Counselor," Rafael now turned around fully, watching Carisi as he leaned against the doorframe, taking his time with the movement as if he didn't have a care in the world. "You can come by anytime." He said, voice a little scratchy from sleep even though his accent was back in full force, watching him intently with a cool smile.

Rafael only rolled his eyes, turning away from him and heading for the stairs. If he had to stand and wait for the elevator, with Sonny's eyes on him, he might give in and go running back into the apartment. Running back to Sonny.

So, realistically, taking five flights of stairs down was just the better option. Although a traitorous voice in the back of his mind told him he would probably take Sonny up on his offer sooner rather than later. Or at least, for as long as his pride could hold out.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mRcK-MgpEc8
> 
> Link to the song this is based on :P


End file.
